O Mundo Perdido
by Lady Jeh
Summary: O Planalto precisa de uma salvação.
1. Chapter 1

O final ou o recomeço?

"Mãe?! Mãe me ajude!" Verônica grita insistentemente enquanto uma forte luz se opõe a frente de seus olhos.

"É isto mesmo o que devo fazer? Estou a salvar o Planalto ou a destruí-lo?"

O espiral de energia continua a se fortalecer e a tomar o centro do Platô, a casa da árvore.

"Serei eu a verdadeira protetora?" Grita Verônica enquanto a forte luz amarelada começa a tomar o Planalto por inteiro.

"Quem é você?" O que você quer?" Marguerite continuava a perguntar ao sacerdote druida, o qual nada a respondia, apenas continuava a dizer a sua ladainha, a cerimônia estava feita, apenas a morte a esperava.

Roxton atirava sem parar contra os conquistadores espanhóis ao mesmo tempo em que chamava por Marguerite que havia entrado em uma das janelas de tempo em que o Platô se desdobrava. Quando finalmente afastou-se um pouco dos conquistadores, pôde perceber que se encontrava sem munição.

"Vamos!" Ele podia ouvir as vozes dos conquistadores a se aproximarem.

Armou-se de sua faca e começou a correr enquanto os espanhóis atiravam a seu encontro.

"Onde estou?" Diz Challenger ainda meio zonzo. Ele entrara em uma das janelas do tempo em que se desdobrava o Platô.

"Não sabes? Está no futuro. Um futuro triunfal, governado pelas máquinas. Lamento, mas a única maneira de continuarmos com nosso progresso é com a sua morte. Você é uma ameaça para nós." Disse aquela espécie de homem máquina enquanto dirigia a faca ao cientista.

Finn, que estava junto de Verônica, cai no chão e quando levantasse percebe estar no ano de 2033, de volta ao seu tempo ela começa a fugir de um carro que está a persegui-la.

De repente a luz toma totalmente o Planalto e tudo parece estar perdido.

"Acorde meu amor! Não faça seus supostos admiradores esperarem!"

Era Jessy, sua amada esposa, a lhe chamar. Mas havia algo de errado, ele não se lembrava de ter voltado para casa, tão pouco esperava estar vivo aquela altura.

"Vamos está a se atrasar!"

"Atrasar-me para que?" Ele a perguntava curioso.

"O que é isso Challenger? Nunca foi de fazer piadas!" Disse Jessy rindo-se.

"Vamos, não foi pra isso que trabalhou tanto? Seus amigos o esperam para o discurso sobre o seu famoso Platô, e quão valiosas são suas riquezas. Parece que finalmente conseguiu provar suas teses malucas!" Falou sua esposa com um ar sarcástico.

Ele apenas sorriu e levantou-se rapidamente, não precisava preparar discurso algum, tanto tempo passara no Platô que poderia ficar horas a falar sobre ele.

"Lorde John Richard Roxton, pedimos que venha até aqui, por favor, e diga algumas palavras sobre a nossa querida Marguerite." Diz um homem ao pé de um altar.

Roxton abre os olhos e se vê no meio de algumas poucas pessoas vestidas de preto a volta de um caixão, e observando mais um pouco, viu que ele mesmo estava em vestes escuras. Assustado, ele corre até o caixão e parece não acreditar no que vê. Ela estava lá, Marguerite, inerte, sem reação, morta.

"Marguerite! Marguerite!" Ele continuava a chamá-la, enquanto um homem aproximava-se, a dizer que o Planalto havia a matado.

As lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos e ele virou as costas depois de lhe olhar pela última vez, saiu.

A Finn continuava escondida, os caçadores, continuavam a procurá-la. O silêncio, apenas ouvia-se a sua respiração, ofegante. De repente, um dos caçadores a encontrou e a imobilizou, não houve tempo de reagir ou fugir. A prenderam e a levaram para uma colônia de escravos. Em seu pensamento apenas uma idéia, um objetivo: "Eu vou derrotar o Zoth, custe o que custar, é o único jeito! Vou libertar a todos!"

Marguerite estava prestes a dar o seu último suspiro, quando uma voz surgiu do nada e gritou: "Parem! Parem seus loucos insanos!"

Imediatamente os sacerdotes param com sua ladainha.

"Quem pensas que és para interromper-nos? Vamos salvar o Platô!" Disse o sacerdote irritado com aquela insolência.

"Eu sou o protetor de Morrighan! E em verdade vos digo que estão equivocados! Assim só acabaram por destruir o Planalto por completo." Afirmou o homem inquieto. Enquanto Marguerite tentava convencer os sacerdotes de que aquele homem estava certo, mesmo sem saber direito o que se passava, e como sempre ela apenas queria salvar-se.

"Eu me chamo Linuhn, vocês precisam me ouvir, por favor!" Assim o homem parecia conversar com os sacerdotes druidas e enquanto ele tentava convencê-los de seu ideal, Marguerite silenciosamente fugia da gruta em que se encontravam, mas sem perceber pisou em galho seco do chão, isso fez com que os druidas a vissem.

"Peguem-na! Ela não pode fugir!" Disse Linuhn com medo nos olhos.

"Não vão me pegar, de novo não!"

Ela corria o máximo que suas pernas podiam agüentar, mas seus raptores continuavam a se aproximar, até que a pegaram.

Estava tudo tão claro, ela mal podia abrir seus olhos. Levantou-se devagar e olhou a sua volta. Não sabia onde e nem por que estava lá. Viu uma pessoa, parecia ser uma mulher, trajada em uma capa de cor negra, não conseguia ver seu rosto.

E de repente começou a correr pelo campo de trigo em direção a mulher que lentamente retirou um colar de sua veste esticou o braço e o deixou cair na terra fofa da plantação.

Pegou o colar e antes que pudesse vê-lo direito, um aldeão a chamou.

"Vossa alteza!"


	2. Chapter 2

A lenda

Declaração: Querem saber de uma coisa? Estes personagens não são meus, é isso mesmo eu não os criei, não sou a dona deles, mas gosto destes como se eu os tivesse inventado!

Nota da autora: Bem, aqui a escrevo a continuação da série "O Mundo Perdido", como se fosse uma quarta temporada, esta tal qual não foi gravada. Espero que gostem!

"Mal posso acreditar que estou mesmo em Londres! Mas diga-me, o que aconteceu aos meus amigos?"

"Oh Challenger, você está mesmo muito estranho hoje!" Exclamou Jessy com um sorriso no rosto.

Quando Challenger chegou ao salão de festas onde iria apresentar seu discurso surpreendeu-se ao ver que tantas pessoas queriam ouvi-lo, mesmo aquelas que sempre o chamaram de louco.

"Bom dia amigos!" Ele começava a fazer seu discurso. "Bem, primeiramente gostaria de lhes dizer que este é um grande momento de avanço científico e de grande progresso para a humanidade, e sinto-me muito feliz de poder estar aqui para prestigiar o começo de uma grande revolução. Nossa! Isso me parece até um sonho...

Neste momento o cientista sente uma forte dor na cabeça, sua visão começa a ficar embaçada e tudo começa a escurecer, ele percebe estar a suar frio com muita intensidade, tenta sair do lugar onde está, mas é como se seu corpo já não o obedecesse, até que finalmente ele perde totalmente os sentidos e se faz inconsciente.

"Vossa alteza!" O aldeão continuava a chamar Verônica, até que ela virasse de modo a poder olhá-lo.

"Acho que não conheço o senhor, nem o seu povo, de onde és? Ou melhor dizendo, onde eu estou?" Indagou Verônica muito confusa com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"Tem certeza de que não sabes onde estás? Aqui é a tua casa, a tua verdadeira casa. Você está em Avalon."

"Quer dizer que eu consegui? O Planalto está a salvo, eu me tornei a protetora?" Ela perguntou com uma visível alegria a tomá-la.

"Sinto em dizer a ti, mas é muito cedo para dizer que o Platô está a salvo, você contornou apenas o primeiro de seus desafios como protetora. Na verdade, o Planalto está em constante mudança." Disse o aldeão.

"Os mapas antigos nunca coincidem com os novos." Murmurou Verônica enquanto o aldeão prosseguia sua conversa.

"Aldeias, povos, civilizações estão em constante estado de troca e os fenômenos aqui vistos jamais acontecerão em lugar algum. No entanto, há pelo menos cem anos, uma grande ameaça atingiu o Platô, uma força de proporções inimagináveis provocou uma grande tempestade que de certa forma colocou este lugar em desequilíbrio."

"Mas que força é essa que pode acabar com tudo a sua volta?" Pergunta Verônica.

"Reza a lenda, que a protetora, Alice, o desafiou e em posse de seu exército provocou uma grande batalha. Acabou por derrotar o exército inimigo, mas esta misteriosa força, a qual chamamos de Hades, ainda sim conseguiu fugir. Mesmo com seu exército totalmente vencido, ele foi capaz de chegar ao templo dos rougans e suicidar-se de sua forma humana, prometendo voltar nos próximos cem anos para tomar de volta sua terra."

"E essa é a lenda de Hades." Disse Linuhn, aquele que se intitulava o protetor de Morrighan.

"Está certo, agora pode me dizer o que raios eu tenho a ver com essa história toda?" Perguntou Marguerite claramente irritada.

"Você não entende?"

"Não, e olha que eu tentei, mas isso tudo é loucura!"

"Não, não é. Tente achar outra explicação para toda esta tempestade de tempo, falta de alimento e água, pessoas morrendo!" Disse Linuhn já exaltado.

"Eu sei lá, nós estamos no Platô!" Exclamou Marguerite. "Escuta, se disse para aqueles malucos que eu podia salvar o Planalto, por que raios eu ainda estou presa aqui?!"

"Você é a feiticeira Morrighan, mas seus poderes ainda não foram liberados, e no momento que forem você terá uma decisão a tomar, escolherá o seu destino. Poderá ser a salvação ou..."

"Ou o que? Fala!"

"Ou acabará com toda a chance de sobrevivência deste lugar." Surpreendeu o sacerdote druida ao interromper a conversa da prisioneira e seu protetor.

O silêncio se fez.

"Então chegou à hora de Hades voltar?" Perguntou Verônica.

"Sim, já é chegada à hora." Afirmou o aldeão. "E você é a única pessoa que poderá salvá-lo."

"Mas e a minha mãe? Ela não está aqui? Ela é a protetora, eu ainda não estou pronta!"

"Sabemos que ainda não está no momento de sua alteza assumir tal responsabilidade para si, mas é a nossa última esperança, cada povo deste Platô toma suas medidas de sobrevivência, mas todos dependem da protetora. E sua mãe, está muito doente e..." Antes que ele pudesse completar, ela o interrompeu.

"O que disse? Minha mãe, ela está doente? Eu preciso vê-la!"

"Não, você não pode! Só poderá ver a sua mãe quando for a verdadeira protetora."

"E como eu faço isso? Como vou me tornar uma protetora?" Ela gritava enquanto a imagem do aldeão se esfumava até desaparecer completamente.

Challenger acorda e olhando a sua volta nota estar novamente no Platô, desta vez, sozinho e desarmado. Estava um pouco diferente, mesmo assim de alguma maneira ele sabia que estava no Planalto. De repente ele ouve o barulho de um dinossauro aproximando-se.

"Não pode ser! Deve ser um delírio! Devo estar ficando louco!" Pensa o cientista que começa a correr aflito sem saber para qual lado fugir, era como se não conhecesse mais o lugar. Uma situação agonizante.

"É culpa minha, eu a deixei para trás, é culpa minha, culpa minha!" Roxton continuava a repetir sem parar, chorando e se culpando todo o tempo.

A noite passou e quando se acordou pela manhã, bem cedo, estava na casa da árvore. Sorriu de alegria ao pensar que poderia ter sido apenas um pesadelo e começou a vasculhar a casa para ver seus amigos, só então teria certeza de que tudo era apenas um sonho ruim.

"Marguerite! Marguerite!"

"Onde vocês estão?" Ele murmurou.

"Verônica! Challenger! Finn!" Continuava a chamar por seus amigos, mas não encontrou a ninguém.

"Mas que droga! Se isso é um pesadelo, parece que eu ainda não acordei."

"Vamos, entrem no caminhão, eu não tenho o dia todo!" Disse um dos homens encarregados de tomar conta dos escravos.

"Pra vão nos levar?" A Finn pergunta a mais uma das escravas da Nova Amazônia.

"Para o campo de petróleo do Norte, é novo!"

"Não é novo não. Eu sei onde é já faz alguns anos que foi aberto!"

"Não, este pra onde estão nos levando é outro é mais novo. Foi aberto há alguns dias. Dizem que fica perto da torre de controle!"

"Aquele prédio onde o Zoth controla todos os campos?"

"Sim."

"Vamos seus animais, desçam desse caminhão logo, tem muito trabalho pra fazer aqui." Dizia o homem empregado de Zoth. "O que vocês acham? Um campo novinho em folha pra trabalharem?"

O homem aproxima-se de Finn. "Olhem só, se não é a minha garota?"

Quando ela olhou pra ele pôde reconhecê-lo. "Você!" Era seu ex-namorado, o mesmo que há alguns anos tentou entregá-la como escrava a Zoth.

"Precisamos ter uma conversinha a sós, não acha meu amor?" Ele dizia entre risos com um tom sarcástico.

Finn também não conteve seus risos depois de cuspir nele.

"Já chega, você vai começar a cavar agora! Um trabalho masculino, pra aprender a respeitar o seu comandante. Além disso, ficará sem comer por dois dias!" Disse o rapaz irritado.

"Você não vai durar muito tempo!" Finn murmurou e depois começou seu trabalho.

Roxton estava andando pelo Planalto há uma semana. "Definitivamente este lugar já não é mais o mesmo." Todos os caminhos e trilhas tinham, como que por magia, desaparecido.

Era noite e ele não conseguia entender por que estava sozinho, por que seus amigos haviam sumido. Mas, principalmente, o pensamento que não abandonava a sua mente era a imagem do velório de Marguerite em Londres.

"Será que era real? Ou foi só um pesadelo terrível?" As dúvidas sondavam sua cabeça enquanto sufocava suas lágrimas.

"Brigávamos por tantas futilidades, parece que nos esquecemos do mais importante." Ele dizia enquanto olhava para mais uma das jóias de que Marguerite gostava tanto.

"Como pude deixá-la ir. Como pude deixá-la só!"

No dia seguinte, o Lorde se vê obrigado a voltar para a casa da árvore, visto que seus suprimentos estavam a se esgotar e, estranhamente, a comida e, principalmente, a água estavam escassas naquele lugar.

"Pare agora traidor!" Disse um homem que parecia ser de uma tribo nativa.

"O que querem? Acalmem-se, não vou fazer mal algum a vocês..." Dizia Roxton ao ser interrompido por aquele estranho líder da tribo, que muito se pareciam com canibais.

"Claro que vai nos fazer mal, sabemos que é o traidor!" Depois de dizer isso ordenou algo aos seus companheiros no idioma natural da tribo. Estes, que estavam a apontar suas lanças para o Lorde, baixaram suas armas.

"Que bom que conseguimos nos entender." Logo após Roxton completar sua frase, eles o pegaram, o Lorde até tentou lutar, mas a desvantagem numérica era obviamente muito grande.

"Nossa, estou com tanta fome que meu estômago vai acabar dando um nó!" Disse Finn enquanto sentava-se ao lado de sua companheira no trabalho.

"Toma." A mulher tira de sua veste um pouco de comida e oferece a sua nova amiga.

"Onde conseguiu isso?"

"É um pouco do meu almoço."

"Não precisa fazer isso, é a sua comida."

"Pode pegar, eu estou te dando."

"Não posso aceitar."

"Não disse que a comida é minha? Pois então, é minha e eu estou te dando ela. Além disso, a comida é péssima!"

Finn aceita a comida e agradece com um breve sorriso nos lábios.

Nota da autora: Acabei. Este é apenas o começo, espero que tenham gostado e que eu possa ter aguçado sua curiosidade e sua sede por mais. Obrigado por lerem e, por favor, façam Review.

Continua


	3. O Retorno

Declaração: Estes personagens não são meus e blá, blá, blá!

Sumário: Um dos exploradores resolve voltar.

O Retorno

"Droga, o que está acontecendo aqui?!" Diz Ned ao entrar em uma das janelas do tempo em que o Platô se desdobrava.

Olhou a sua volta e avistou sinais num campo morro abaixo da colina em que estava.

"Esse lugar, tenho certeza de que já estive aqui antes."

"Impossível. Eu estava muito longe deste campo, como posso ter vindo parar aqui?"

"Só posso estar sonhando. Bem, o Challenger teria uma boa explicação pra isso." Dizia Malone conversando sozinho.

Ele já havia acostumado-se a idéia de estar só no meio daquele imenso planalto desde que resolveu ir embora da casa da árvore para aventurar-se na floresta e procurar suas 'respostas'.

O jornalista então, se sentou naquela colina, simplesmente a olhar a paisagem. Ele estava a pensar em seus amigos. Retirou da sua mochila o diário, que levava sempre consigo onde escrevia suas aventuras no mágico planalto, resolveu dedicar um capítulo aquele momento que vivia.

"Então entrei em uma espécie de parede transparente e, como magia, fui transportado para um lugar muito longe de onde estava em uma questão de segundos. A paisagem é maravilhosa, tudo tão bonito e tranqüilo. Se Verônica estivesse aqui, com certeza iria adorar esta vista, já Challenger estaria tentando achar uma maneira de explicar a "parede transparente", enquanto Roxton e Marguerite estariam brigando certamente. Meus amigos. É realmente incrível como pessoas, que mal se conhecem, podem conviver dessa maneira. Apesar das brigas, diferenças, falta de privacidade, etc., nós éramos como uma família de verdade."

Neste momento, ele olha nostálgico para a paisagem.

"É, acho que está chegando a hora de voltar pra casa."

Malone ouve um barulho, olha a sua volta e nada vê. Entretanto continuava a ouvir o barulho, parecia de um dinossauro a se aproximar. Foi quando levantou a cabeça e olhou para o céu e viu dinossauros a voar, já tinham o avistado, era só uma questão de tempo para começarem sua caçada ao humano. Ned pega sua arma e começa a atirar acertando alguns dos répteis.

"Droga! Estou com pouca pólvora." Ele decide trocar de arma, desta vez pega seu revólver e mais uma vez tenta atirar, porém este também se encontra sem pólvora.

"Certo, acho que é melhor começar a correr." Ele murmurava.

"Toma!" O homem, que parecia ser uma espécie de escravo dos druidas, diz enquanto empurra o prato de comida por baixo das grades da sela onde Marguerite está presa.

"O que é isso?" Pergunta Marguerite.

"Seu jantar. O que mais seria?!"

"Escuta, isso pode ser muita coisa, menos um jantar!" Responde Marguerite indignada ao ver tal comida lhe ser servida.

Chega mais perto das grades e começa a conversar com o homem.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Stens." Responde-lhe o homem.

"Stens, estou vendo que aquele jantar está com uma aparência muito melhor que o meu, por que você não faz de conta que é um homem bonzinho e me traz aquele prato?" Ela pergunta num tom sedutor, referindo-se a comida que está num tipo de mesa do outro lado da gruta.

"Não posso senhora, é do sacerdote." Responde-lhe o escravo de cabeça baixa.

"Ora, pegue pra mim, por favor." Ela continua a tentá-lo.

"Desculpe-me senhora, realmente não posso."

"Mas que droga, não dizem que sou uma tal de Morrighan, de que adianta se não posso nem jantar uma comida decente!" Ela falava já exaltada.

"Pegue a comida pra mim!"

Convencido, ou melhor, forçado por Marguerite, o jovem escravo foi até a mesa e pegou a comida para a herdeira.

"Bem, o que eu não consigo?" Murmurava Marguerite.

Pouco tempo depois, o sacerdote volta para a gruta e vê que seu jantar não está mais onde havia deixado.

"Quem pegou meu jantar?" O sacerdote pergunta enfurecido, quando avista o pobre escravo a sua direita.

"Você!" O sacerdote completa.

"Não mestre, não foi eu!" Defende-se Stens olhando para Marguerite, que nada faz.

"Que insolência!"

"Estou a dizer-lhe a verdade, não foi eu!" Desesperava-se o escravo.

"Então espera que eu acredite que não foi você! Que a comida simplesmente desapareceu!"

O escravo continuava a negar tal ato. O sacerdote o apanhou pelo braço e continuou a acusá-lo.

"Tinham apenas duas criaturas nesta gruta e uma delas está presa!"

O druida se apossa da faca que estava em cima da mesa e mata o escravo enquanto Marguerite, percebendo a intenção do sacerdote, grita:

"Fui eu!"

Mas já era tarde de mais, o pobre escravo estava morto e Marguerite horrorizada.

"Então foi você, feiticeira? Não tem dignidade nem honra!" Dizia o sacerdote ao ser interrompido por Linuhn.

"O que se passa aqui? Por que este homem está morto?"

"Culpa de Morrighan, se não fosse ela nada disso haveria acontecido. E você ainda se diz protetor desta feiticeira!"

Linuhn fica sem palavras.

"Culpa minha? Era só um prato de comida, como pode achar que a vida de alguém vale só isso!" Discute Marguerite.

"É o que se pode esperar de Morrighan!" Diz o sacerdote antes de sair dali.

"Calma, sei que você não tem culpa." Fala Linuhn, mostrando solidariedade e confiança a ela.

Ned continuava a correr pelo campo aberto em direção a floresta, era a sua única chance de sobreviver, pois os répteis voadores continuavam a persegui-lo, onde ele estava seria um alvo fácil.

"Finalmente cheguei." Ele já estava protegido, dentro de uma gruta. "Acho que nunca estive tão feliz por estar dentro de floresta fechada!"

"Acho que vou passar a noite por aqui mesmo!"

"Para onde estão me levando?" Roxton continuava a fazer suas perguntas ao líder daquela tribo, ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

"Olha, eu exijo saber para onde estou indo! Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?!" O Lorde já exaltado não parava de gritar com os nativos que o levavam amarrado, até que o chefe deles, que ia à frente conduzindo seus companheiros, parou, virou-se e falou:

"Fique quieto, caso contrário, não irei esperar ordens dos sacerdotes."

Roxton, cada vez mais confuso, continuou a perguntar quem era este sacerdote, mas nada o respondiam.

Estavam aparentemente, todos dormindo, pararam para prosseguir sua caminhada no dia seguinte.

"Não posso ficar aqui e deixar esses malucos me levarem pro almoço." Murmurou Roxton planejando sua fuga.

Na calada da noite, ele levantou-se e silenciosamente tentava sair de perto dos nativos quando sentiu um dardo acertar-lhe o pescoço e antes que pudesse reagir já caia no chão paralisado. Agora estava inconsciente.

Acordou-se preso em uma espécie de gaiola.

"Bem parece que já chegamos à Terra do Nunca!" Falou ele com um tom debochado. "Nossa, estou com tanta dor de cabeça que parece até que passei a noite na farra!"

"Bom dia traidor!" Disse o jovem nativo da tribo ao lhe entregar um pedaço de pão.

"Ótimo. Estão me engordando antes de me cozinhar pro almoço." Disse Roxton.

"Ei garoto, não vá embora, venha até aqui!" Gritou o Lorde ao menino que lhe dava as costas a ir embora.

Roxton continuava a chamá-lo insistentemente até que o garoto resolveu voltar e falar com ele.

Amanhecia e Malone já se levantava. Ouviu barulhos estranhos que pareciam vir de dentro da gruta onde ele estava. Então resolveu entrar e explorar a caverna.

"Que mal pode haver, afinal, é só uma caverna." Ele continuava a se convencer que não era perigoso.

Andava tranquilamente pelo lugar escuro quase sem iluminação até sentir ter pisado em falso. Aproximou sua tocha de modo que o fogo iluminasse melhor o chão e pudesse ver o que quase o derrubou. Foi aí que teve uma visão assustadora. Um enorme abismo se fazia frente a seus pés, quilômetros e quilômetros de profundidade que poderiam matá-lo sem muito esforço. Imediatamente o jornalista afastou-se.

Neste momento ele ouve uma voz familiar.

"Tem alguém aí!"

"Eu preciso de ajuda aqui, estou presa!"

Malone não pode conter seu sorriso, sua alegria.

"Verônica? É você?!"

"Ned?"

"Sim Verônica! É tão bom saber que está viva! Como pousou o balão? Conseguiu voltar pra casa?"

"Bem, é uma longa história depois te conto tudo. Agora será que pode me ajudar, eu estou meio presa por aqui!"

"Claro, vou conseguir uma corda e já volto."

Continua

Nota: Fim do terceiro capítulo. Sei que é um pouco chato, mas, por favor, façam Review, sua opinião é extremamente importante para mim. Obrigado por lerem.


	4. Entre ajudas e salvamentos

Declaração: Que droga, estes personagens não são meus! Eu já sei disso e posso apostar que vocês já sabem, mesmo assim tenho que ficar repetindo isso toda vez que escrevo!

Sumário: Momentos de Ned & Verônica.

Nota da Autora: Em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer os vossos revéis, eles são muito importantes para mim, pois quando os leio fico cada vez mais entusiasmada para escrever o próximo capítulo. Obrigada.

Lidiane, desculpe a demora, mas aqui estou eu respondendo a sua pergunta. Costumo postar dois ou três capítulos no final de semana, tudo depende, às vezes fico muito atarefada durante a semana e acabo por produzir muito pouco. Mesmo assim, pode ter certeza que toda a semana haverá um novo capítulo para sua leitura, pelo menos é isso que eu espero.

Mama Corleonne, não se preocupe com a sua querida Marguerite, ela está sofrendo um pouco agora no começo, mas lembre-se de que é apenas o começo, felizmente tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda.

Obrigada a todos vocês que não apenas lêem, mas conseguem de certa maneira entrar no clima da história e na magia de uma leitura bem feita.

Entre ajudas e salvamentos

"Então moleque, você fala a minha língua?" Perguntou Roxton ao garoto que falou meia dúzia de palavras estranhas ao Lorde.

"É, acho que ninguém pode me ajudar mesmo!" Disse Roxton desanimado.

"Quem disse que ninguém pode ajudá-lo? Eu estou aqui!" Dizia a menina a aproximar-se.

"Pode mesmo me ajudar?!"

"Posso, mas precisa ficar quieto. Ao anoitecer." A menina falava baixinho, olhando em sua volta, para que não fosse vista.

"Certo, o que tem ao anoitecer?"

"Virei até aqui novamente"

"O que vai me acontecer? Porque eu estou aqui?" Roxton perguntava inquieto a menina que ia se afastando e apenas o dizia: "Ao anoitecer."

"Onde eu deixei aquele pedaço de corda? Onde está?" Pensava Malone desesperado a procura de algo que pudesse usar para salvar Verônica.

"Malone! Achou sua corda? Olha, pensei que se tivermos uma corda podemos laçar aquela rocha lá do alto!" Gritava Verônica, tentando avistar Malone do outro lado do abismo.

"Malone você está me escutando? Diga alguma coisa!"

"Bem, eu diria que entre mim e você há um abismo muito grande!"

Ela ria.

"Figurativa ou literalmente?" Verônica perguntava entre risos.

"Não sei, talvez os dois." Ned respondia.

"Será?" Disse Verônica.

"Achei!" Malone desviou totalmente o assunto ao gritar de alívio por ter achado sua corda.

"Certo Ned, agora lace aquela pedra lá do alto."

"Não sei se consigo fazer isso."

"Tenho certeza que pode, anda você consegue!"

Malone concentrou-se e jogou a corda para o alto, mas não acertou seu alvo.

"Acalme-se Ned, sem pressão, só precisa laçar aquela pedra, sei que você consegue."

Ele negava, dizendo que não conseguia, mas tentava novamente ao ouvir os pedidos de Verônica. Até que ele finalmente laçou a rocha da superfície da caverna depois de algum tempo tentando. Os dois vibraram, mas sabiam que o pior ainda estava por vir, já que Verônica ainda estava presa do outro lado.

"Certo Ned, agora amarre uma pedra na outra ponta da corda, pra fazer peso e a jogue pra mim."

E foi isso que ele fez.

"O que você vai fazer?" Perguntou Malone receoso com a resposta.

"Ora, me penduro na corda e a balanço até o outro lado!"

"Não sei não, isso pode ser muito perigoso, esse abismo é muito grande e você pode..."

Antes que ele pudesse completar o que dizia Verônica já estava ao seu lado.

"O que dizia mesmo Ned?" Ela perguntava com um tom irônico.

"Nada. Nada." Respondeu Malone um tanto indignado, porém feliz em vê-la novamente consigo.

Os dois permaneceram abraçados durante alguns segundos.

"É tão bom tê-la de volta!"

"Acho que posso dizer o mesmo de você!"

"Logo eu chegarei até você, serei eu e mais ninguém, vou salvar todos deste inferno. Podem começar a me agradecer escravos de petróleo." Finn falava baixinho enquanto olhava para a torre onde estaria Zoth. Era noite e todos dormiam cansados de mais um dia de trabalho, mas ela não conseguia adormecer, quando uma voz a chamou a atenção.

"Pensando em suas convicsões?" Era um homem que aparentava idade muito avançada e que mesmo assim trabalhava.

"Quem é o senhor?"

"Não importa, o que realmente importa é quem você é, Finn."

"Como sabe o meu nome?"

"Você é uma garota de bom coração, seus ideais são puros, mas se quiser derrotar o mentor disso tudo, precisa livrar seu coração de sentimentos ruins e desnecessários."

"Do que o senhor está falando?"

O senhor apenas a olhou nos olhos e saiu.

"O que houve Finn? Ainda está acordada?" Perguntou sua colega.

"É, estou com um pouco de dificuldade pra dormir."

"Você precisa aproveitar que o dia acabou."

"Isso, vamos olhar pelo lado bom, amanhã começa tudo de novo!" Disse Finn com um ar de sarcasmo.

Já era noite, Roxton olhava para todos os lados aflito, não avistava a menina que lhe prometera ajuda.

"Agora podemos conversar." Ouviu o lorde a voz da menina que estava às suas costas.

"Finalmente resolveu aparecer." Disse Roxton.

"Não reclame, eu é que estou te ajudando e não o contrário. Lembre-se sempre disso."

"Está bem, está bem." Falava Roxton. "Agora me ajude a sair daqui."

"Claro!" A menina ia tirando de suas vestes a chave da gaiola em que ele estava preso.

"Agora como eu vou fugir daqui desarmado contra todos aqueles homens que estão de guarda nas saídas deste lugar?" Perguntava Roxton desacreditado.

"Acho que a pergunta certa é como nós vamos fugir daqui."

"Deve estar brincando, não posso te levar comigo, pode ser perigoso demais."

"Não só pode como vai me levar daqui, se não, esqueces tua liberdade traidor." A garota ia resmungando e seguindo o lorde.

"Reclamando desse jeito, até parece alguém que eu conheço." Roxton referia-se a Marguerite.

"Esconda-se!"

"É, tudo isso que você está me contando é um tanto quanto estranho." Ned estava espantado com toda a história que Verônica havia lhe contado.

"Não acredita?"

"Não é isso. Você tem que concordar que toda essa história de Avalon e Hades parece muito fantasiosa."

"Mas não é." Disse Verônica com um tom bravo.

"Ei, acalme-se, eu acredito em tudo o que você diz." Aproximou-se, e olhando no fundo de seus olhos completou. "Eu acredito em você!"

Então ele a beijou lentamente.

"Acho que gosto mesmo de você Verônica."

Continua

Nota da Autora: Acabei o quarto capítulo. Prestem atenção na nova amiga de Roxton, me parece que traz algumas surpresas, leiam e descubram. Por favor, continuem a me mandar seus Reviews, não custa nada e ainda me fazem feliz de saber que são capazes de expressar suas opiniões, sei que já disse isso, mas não me importo em repetir.


	5. Revelações

Declaração: Estes personagens não são meus. Não sei para que declarar, se todos já sabem disso mesmo.

Sumário: Quem faz o bem, não olha a quem.

Nota da autora: Neste capítulo algumas histórias serão contadas, mas devem prestar atenção nos mínimos detalhes, para que todos estes mistérios sejam desvendados. Uma boa leitura a todos.

Revelações

"Acho que eu também gosto de você Ned." Dizia Verônica com seus olhos a brilharem de emoção.

"Sabe, todo esse tempo em que fiquei fora, eu pude perceber que podemos nunca mais sair do Platô e minha namorada, aquela que deixei em Nova York, já deve ter se casado e estiar a viver sua vida normalmente sem mim, então..."

Antes que terminassem sua conversa Verônica saiu correndo dali engolindo lágrimas.

"Verônica, aonde vai?!" Ele gritava a chamando ao mesmo tempo em que corria tentando alcançá-la.

Ela corria e ele a seguia, até que Verônica parou perto de um córrego e sentou-se a sua margem. Malone caminhou até lá e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"O que houve? Por que saiu de lá daquele jeito?"

"Você."

"Mas eu falei algo de errado, que possa ter te magoado?"

Ficaram em sem falar por alguns instantes até que Verônica quebrou o silêncio.

"Quis ficar comigo apenas por que acha que não sairá mais do planalto e não verá mais sua namorada."

"Não seja injusta, Verônica, sabe que eu te amo mais do que você possa um dia imaginar."

"Não é culpa sua Malone, acho que talvez ainda ame aquela mulher."

"Sou obrigado a discordar de você."

"Quando finalmente esquecê-la poderemos então ficar juntos novamente. Por enquanto vamos deixar as coisas como estão. Você é uma pessoa muito importante para mim e não gostaria que magoássemos um ao outro."

Malone chateado por tudo aquilo, saiu dali no silêncio, diante da desconfiança de Verônica, não se atrevia a questioná-la.

Mais tarde os dois voltaram para o lugar onde as declarações de amor haviam acontecido, voltaram para dormir, o dia seguinte seria de longa caminhada. Malone a olhava com postura de quem iria dizer algo importante, no momento em que suas palavras seriam lançadas, alguma coisa o fazia regredir a não dizer absolutamente nada. Enquanto Verônica continuava a falar sobre as lendas e explicações que o aldeão de Avalon havia lhe contado em seu estranho sonho. "Como pode?" Esta frase não saia dos pensamentos do jornalista. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar no suave beijo de menina que sua amada lhe tinha dado naquela noite de calor, que após mágoas, havia ficado tão fria. No entanto ela parecia continuar a agir como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se os dois se conhecessem há apenas alguns dias. Para Malone, aquilo tudo estava se tornando um tanto difícil. Ouvia Verônica a tramar a favor de seu povo, mas daquela conversa era apenas isso o que sabia que ela estava a tramar. Não conseguia esquecer o que vivera naquele início de noite, pior, ficava o tempo todo a pensar se seria mesmo verdade o que Verônica disse, será que no fundo ele estaria com ela apenas para esquecer seu antigo amor? Se este amor era mesmo antigo ou se ele ainda não havia a esquecido? Cada uma de suas dúvidas o corroia por dentro. Jantaram e depois foram dormir. O jornalista, ainda pensando no turbulento dia que passou, ficou acordado até a madrugada, até que adormeceu.

Roxton e a menina que havia lhe prestado ajuda, saíram daquela aldeia despistando os guardiões das portas de acesso, escalando um dos imensos muros que cercavam a aldeia (aquela aldeia podia até ser primitiva, mas aquelas muralhas, ainda sim, lhes parecia com a de feudos da idade média), fugiram, os muros eram realmente enormes, mas nada que Roxton não pudesse dar um jeito.

Caminhavam pela floresta silenciosamente, a menina sabia que não era bem vinda, que Roxton não queria carregar alguém consigo, por isso não falava nada, para ela quanto menos atritos melhor.

"Vamos acampar por aqui mesmo, já estamos longe o suficiente da aldeia daqueles trogloditas." Disse Roxton a procurar lenha para uma fogueira.

"Espera aí, trogloditas também não! Eu morava lá!" Disse a menina com um ar de indignação.

Roxton apenas sorriu e continuou o que estava fazendo.

"Então ainda não me disse qual é o seu nome."

"Clear." Este era o nome da menina de cabelos negros e pele clara, aparentava mais ou menos uns quinze anos de idade, geniosa, tudo havia de ser do seu jeito, decidida.

Sentaram-se os dois ao redor do fogo.

"Você ainda não me disse seu nome?" Retrucou a menina, em relação à pergunta de Roxton.

Ele deu uma risada discreta e falou: "Roxton. Lorde John Richard Roxton."

"Um lorde aqui no Platô, que honra." A menina fazia ironia. "É uma pena que seja um falso lorde, do contrário seria muito interessante para mim casar-me com algum filho seu." Disse a menina com visível pretensão.

"O que você quer dizer com 'um falso Lorde'? Por acaso tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de todos naquela aldeia me chamarem de traidor?"

"Por um acaso talvez tenha."

"Então me diga, o que é?"

"Acho que é melhor não falar disso."

"Veja bem, eu sou acusado de trair alguém que eu nem sei quem é, sou preso por só Deus sabe qual motivo e você me diz que acha melhor não falar disso?" Questionava-a o lorde.

"Tudo bem, acho que podemos falar disso." Pela primeira vez desde que conheceu a Clear, Roxton conseguia convencê-la de algo. "Vou contar a história."

"Há muitos anos atrás, surgiram no Platô adversidades que não se costumava ver por aqui. O fato é que uma força incrivelmente maldosa atingiu o planalto, um tal de Hades. Acreditava-se que a única pessoa que poderia derrotá-lo era uma feiticeira que dominava este lugar, dizem que ela era muito perigosa, audaciosas, bem digamos que ela não fosse um modelo de pessoa a ser seguido pela sociedade. Para governar o Platô e deixá-lo em perfeito equilíbrio ela contava com fortes guerreiros, aquela ladainha de sempre, homens destemidos e corajosos, quem ousasse desobedecê-la, seus guerreiros o cortavam a cabeça. Mas a história tem mesmo a ver com guerreiro mais temido, o melhor, o chefe de todos os outros, porém o mais ambicioso. Já dá pra imaginar o que aconteceu, não é? Ele seduziu a feiticeira e depois que a tinha nas mãos, ele a matou, colocando toda a culpa no guardião da malvada mulher."

"Guardião?" Pergunta Roxton curioso.

"É, ele era o irmão dela, era incumbido pelos deuses de proteger a feiticeira com a sua própria vida caso fosse preciso."

"Mas isso não era o que os guerreiros faziam?"

"Também, mas sua primordial tarefa era proteger o reino, o povo."

"Certo, mas o que aconteceu ao guardião?"

"Apesar de a feiticeira ser uma pessoa um tanto quanto maléfica, e de o povo de Avalon não morrer de amores por ela, eles não perdoavam traição. O homem foi enforcado em uma praça do reino e logicamente quem assumiu o poder foi o guerreiro, sob seu governo o planalto foi quase que totalmente destruído pelo Hades, mais tarde quando um escravo que trabalhava no palácio confessou que viu a feiticeira ser morta pelo tal guerreiro, o atual governante fugiu e resolveu unir forças com Hades. Então eis que surge Alice, que após unir-se de seu exército derrota Hades e se torna a protetora do planalto dando origem a uma linhagem de mulheres protetoras. Porém, Hades ao morrer, professa que voltará dali a cem anos trazendo consigo toda a praga que irá lançar sobre o Platô. Agora adivinhe quantos anos tem está história?

"Cem." Disse Roxton um tanto assustado.

"Isso mesmo."

"E eles acreditam que eu sou o guerreiro traidor, uma das pragas que Hades trouxe de volta para cá."

"Parabéns, você acertou!" Ela falou com um tom de deboche.

"E você, porque foge da aldeia? Não parece ter parentes por lá." Pergunta Roxton curioso quanto à vida daquela menina.

"Não acha que já quereis saber demais?"

"Responda-me então uma última pergunta."

"Dependendo da pergunta."

"Esses planos de realidade..."

"Ninguém sabe o que são as janelas de tempo se abrem e se fecham em meio à tempestade, imposta por Hades certamente, mas tanto podem ser reais como fantasia, ninguém sabe realmente se as coisas acontecem de verdade."

Neste momento Roxto se lembra da visão aterrorizante de Marguerite em um caixão.

Continua

Nota da autora: Espero que tenham gostado afinal alguns mistérios desta fic foram revelados neste capítulo, mesmo assim ainda há muito a descobrir, por isso continuem a lê-la e, por favor, façam Review, sei que é repetitivo, mas são importantíssimos para mim.


	6. reencontrando velhos amigos

Declaração: Que pena! Mas os personagens não são meus. Eles são demais, e não são meus.

Sumário: A volta de Challenger.

Nota da autora: Espero ter satisfeito sua curiosidade de saber o porquê de nosso galã Roxton estar sendo chamado de traidor, mas nada de parar de ler continuem, pois há muito mais, a saber.

Ei, espera aí... Não estão esquecendo ninguém não? Ah... É mesmo, nosso cientista e visionário, Jorge Challenger. Pensaram que eu tinha esquecido dele? Não mesmo. Agora vamos ver o que houve com ele.

Reencontrando os velhos amigos

"Não vai mesmo dizer-me o porquê me ajudaste, se sou mesmo este tal de traidor?" Perguntava Roxton pela enésima vez à menina que nada o dizia, quando finalmente resolveu pronunciar-se.

"Você gosta mesmo de fazer perguntas, não é? Veja bem se eu te responder vai parar de me fazer essa perguntas?" Dizia a menina, com ares de quem mandava no Lorde.

"Eu falo e me calo no momento em que eu estiver com vontade." Revidou.

"Está certo, eu apenas queria sair de lá. Só isso."

"Se apenas quisesse sair de lá iria simplesmente sair, fugir, você conhece muito bem aquele lugar."

"Digamos que eu estivesse com uma vontade imensa de fazer caridade."

À medida que Roxton perguntava, a menina esquivava-se, respondia-lhe, porém nunca o revelava muito mais do que ele já sabia.

Andavam pela mata, novamente o lorde estava indo em direção a casa da árvore, quando param e escutam alguns ruídos.

"Pare."

"O que foi agora?" Dizia Clear desanimada.

"Você escutou isso?"

"O que?"

"Parece alguém gemendo." Fizeram silêncio por alguns instantes e puderam constatar.

"Acho que alguém por aqui deve estar ferido." Afirmou Clear.

"É mais pode ser apenas uma armadilha. Algum daqueles seus conterrâneos querendo nos caçar."

"Pare de fazer essas piadas de meu gosto!"

"Não são piadas de mau gosto, estou falando sério, e se puder parar de fazer barulho, nossas vidas agradecem!"

"E se alguém estiver precisando mesmo de ajuda? Vai deixá-lo morrer."

"Não disse que vamos deixar uma pessoa morrer. Disse que vamos tomar mais cuidado."

Todos os escravos acordavam-se para um novo dia de trabalho.

"O que será que aconteceu com o grande mestre sábio homenzinho?" Perguntava-se Finn entre risos. Começou então a perguntar pelo homem.

"Escuta você conhece aquele homem metido a sábio chinês que trabalha neste posto? Ele é um senhor que aparenta muita idade e parece-me ser uma boa pessoa. Gostaria de encontrá-lo novamente." Ela perguntava, mas independente de quem a respondesse, ninguém o conhecia. Perguntou a uma senhora, também muito idosa que trabalhava ali, Finn pensou que certamente ela conheceria o senhor.

"Criança, trabalho aqui desde a lembrança mais antiga que tenho de minha vida. Posso dizer que por ser a mais velha conheço todos por aqui e afirmo que não existe mais nenhum senhor que aparente mais idade neste lugar, o trabalho é muito árduo e todos acabam não resistindo, morrem, eu sei que disso, eu mesma certamente não tenho muito mais tempo de vida."

"O que será que aconteceu? Será que tem algo a ver com toda aquela maluquice que aconteceu aqui há anos atrás com a Verônica? Bem, tecnicamente não foi há anos atrás, mas em outra era temporal digamos. Sei lá, pode ser mais um dos mistérios do Platô, como diria o Challenger. Nossa, como tenho saudades dele, o cientista louco." Ela deu uma risada. "O que será que aconteceu aos meus amigos? Gostaria de saber, nossa amizade realmente foi breve, mas eles foram a família que sempre me faltou, que me tiraram. Pessoal, onde será que vocês estão agora?"

Roxton começa a aproximar-se de um lago praticamente seco, por conta da volta de Hades e das pragas que ele começara a lançar sobre o local. Armado, de espingardas e revolver que pegara de volta antes de sair da aldeia que havia lhe prendido. Quando se virou, de modo a ver o que estava atrás de uma das gigantescas árvores, apontava sua arma, em guarda para ataque, estava pronto para atirar, mas a imagem de seu amigo ali atirado no chão, o fez baixar sua arma e correr para ajudá-lo.

"Não precisa matar-me, meu amigo, acho que a desidratação já o fará sem dó nem piedade." Disse Challenger muito fraco.

"O que tem aí? Alguém está machucado?" Clear perguntava.

"Meu amigo." Roxton respondia-lhe enquanto carregava Challenger. "Challenger está é Clear, me ajudou a fugir de uma aldeia em que estava preso. Com certeza lhe contarei esta história complicada quando chegarmos a alguma aldeia que possa nos acolher e te dar alguns remédios."

"Mas diga-me, como pode chegar a este ponto? Está quase morto." Falava Clear com o cientista.

"Obrigado pela delicadeza Clear." Ironizava o lorde.

"Bem eu estava perdido por este lugar, que a propósito está estranhamente diferente, foi aí que um T-rex começou a me perseguir. Eu estava desarmado então resolvi começar a correr e me abriguei em uma caverna qualquer, por estar com o pé machucado, fiquei lá por dias, então peguei o que eu pensei ser uma planta medicinal, na verdade tenho certeza que era. Não sei o porquê, mas aquele vegetal que deveria ter ajudado a livrar-me da desidratação, me envenenou, agora fico mais fraco a cada instante. Preciso logo de um contraveneno." Explicava Challenger convencido de que não estava errado sobre o fato da planta servir para curar e não para matar.

"Tem certeza de que essa planta era mesmo a que estava procurando? Não se enganou como da última vez que tentou criar um suplemento substituto para a comida?"

"Não, eu tenho certeza de que aquela era a planta que eu procurava, eu não estava errado. Além disso, aquele experimento foi apenas um erro de cálculo, se vocês tivessem me deixado continuar as experiências..."

"E deixar que você se matasse testando em si mesmo? Acho que não."

Então seguiram seu caminho a procura de alguma ajuda.

Começava a escurecer.

"Olá, vossa majestade, deseja algo?" Um homem dirigia-se a Marguerite.

"Quem é você? Que lugar é este?" Ela olhava a sua volta e tudo o que via era mais riqueza do que um dia ela ousou imaginar. Um palácio branco parecia com um templo, mas tudo era feito de ouro, servos a sua volta a lhe servir, um lugar magnífico e de exuberante beleza.

"Mas que perguntas são estas minha feiticeira? Sabes muito bem que aqui é seu lugar preferido, na verdade nosso lugar favorito." Aquele homem vestido como um nobre cavaleiro de armadura prateada, que muito se parecia com Linuhn, falava com ela ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava até beijá-la por menos que alguns segundos, apenas o tempo de que ela precisou para afastar-se dele.

"O que está fazendo, Linuhn?"

Continua

Nota da Autora: Acabei este. Espero que tenham gostado. Bem, acho que talvez algum de vocês possam me dar uma ajuda. Se Algum de vocês tiver um MP3 Sansa c200, por favor, me ajudem, como faço para passar músicas para ele, já tentei de várias maneiras e nada. Obrigado por lerem e façam Review, por favor.


	7. sobrenatural

Declaração: E lá vamos nós outra vez... Estes personagens não são meus.

Sumário: Aprenda a lidar com seus próprios sonhos.

Nota da Autora: Esta semana me deram uma ótima sugestão que seria de postar esta fic na comunidade também. Porém, perdoem-me a ignorância, mas na verdade não sei como faço isso. Sou nova nesse por aqui, e esta é minha primeira história. Portanto, agradeceria muitíssimo se algum de vocês me dissesse como faço isto, pois agora me interessei pela idéia, obrigado pela sugestão!

Agora, falando Marguerite e Roxton, concordo com quem disse que seria muito mais fácil Marguerite trair Roxton do que o contrário, levando-se em conta a índole de cada um. Mas vamos continuar a história para ver os mistérios clarearem e tudo estar em seu devido lugar.

Desde já agradeço o interesse pela leitura- em tempos que ficar sentado em frente de uma TV tem sido muito mais atraente do que o prazer de uma boa leitura- e pelos vossos reviews, continuem a fazê-los.

Sobrenatural

"O que é isso?" Se perguntava Linuhn ao ouvir gritos de Marguerite vindos da gruta em que estava presa. Imediatamente começou a correr ao seu encontro, já era noite e num Platô desequilibrado tudo era possível.

"O que você esta a fazer Linuhn?" Marguerite não parava de falar a mesma coisa enquanto dormia um sono perturbado. Até o momento em que o Linuhn desesperado a acorda. Ela começa a afastar-se dele.

"O que foi que aconteceu?" Perguntava o protetor.

"Não queira saber." Disse Marguerite, olhava Linuhn com olhos desafiadores e de desconfiança.

"Vamos lá, levante-se, tenho certeza de que foi só um sonho ruim." Tentava convencer Marguerite a qualquer custo.

"É, vamos acreditar nisso." Dizia Marguerite ainda desconfiada.

"Temos que achar nossos amigos, não acha Verônica?" Perguntava Ned.

"Acho que temos que encontrar um meio de salvar este lugar."

"Sim, mas poderíamos pelo menos tentar achá-los, não acha?"

"Se encontrarmos eles no caminho é conseqüência, a cada momento que passo aqui, perco de estar lá com minha mão, a vida dela é muito importante."

"É e a de nossos companheiros também."

Encerravam-se ali mais uma discussão dos dois, mas um impasse se estabelecia. Eles deveriam correr para achar a cura de uma tempestade no planalto ou fazer mais paradas e talvez encontrar seus amigos.

Andavam dia e noite, paravam apenas para uma ou duas refeições ao dia, dormiam muito pouco. Isto de um modo geral. Cada um com seus propósitos particulares. Salvar o lugar, uma vida, restabelecer a ordem. A vida traça os destinos de cada um de maneiras diferentes, objetivos diferentes, mas uma vontade de vencer e chegar ao tão sonhado final feliz que lhes é comum. Mas para a vida o seu final feliz pode não ser exatamente como sempre sonhou. Neste momento ceda um dos exploradores poderia pensar que chegara a derradeira história, poderiam morrer ali no dia seguinte e tudo acabar-se, mas o que os motivava a continuar? Seguir em frente aconteça o que acontecer? Seus bens já não valiam nada na atual situação, seus amores estavam longe e lhes parecia que a felicidade eterna também. O que lhes restava: Morrer, e ser apenas mais uma pessoa que viveu e morreu por nada, sem ter conseguido chegar nem a terça parte de seus objetivos. Ou continuar vivo mais um dia, mais uma chance de conquistar o que se sonha, de fazer valer o seu final feliz, de mudar a história e não ser mais uma vítima do destino.

Depois de alguns dias de andanças, Challenger, Clear e Roxton encontram alguém que talvez possa lhe prestar alguma ajuda.

"Ei amigo, falas a minha língua?" Pergunta Challenger ao homem que muito parecia com algum membro de uma tribo africana.

"Claro que falo!" Disse o garoto.

"Será que poderia nos ajudar?" Interrompe Roxton, diante da visível fraqueza do professor Challenger. "Veja nosso amigo está muito fraco, é vítima de veneno terrível e perde vitalidade a cada dia que passa."

"Vamos para a minha tribo, lá tem um curandeiro, acho que ele pode ajudá-los."

"Muito obrigado." Finalizou Roxton.

"Desculpe perguntar, mas que aldeia é esta?" Indagou Clear.

"Dos Tanutsis."

Dias depois do episódio dos sonhos de Marguerite, Linuhn volta para falar com ela. Sentam-se os dois divididos pelas grades de prisão.

"Sabe que seus poderes podem se manifestar a qualquer momento, não sabe?"

"Sei, vocês não param de falar nisso. Acha mesmo que daqui a algum tempo, quando eu disser abracadabra uma pomba vai sair de um cartola?" Ironizava Marguerite.

"Acho que você será a salvação." Disse Linuhn olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

"Acredita que sonhos podem ser sinais?"

"Não, sonhos são apenas isso, sonhos." Rebateu Linuhn rapidamente.

"Por que não me tiram logo daqui?"

"Por que ainda não é chegada a hora."

"E quando vai ser a hora? Quando eu já precisar de uma bengala para conseguir caminhar?"

Ele sutilmente sorriu levantou-se e saiu de lá.

Depois de alguns dias andando, Verônica e Malone finalmente chegam ao lugar que o aldeão havia lhe indicado. Uma casinha, no fundo do horizonte, rodeada de um jardim não muito bem cultivado, a residência feita de madeira já parecia sofrer muito com o desgaste dos anos passados, mas seguiram em frente.

"O que mesmo estamos procurando aqui?" Pergunta Ned.

"Não sei muito bem, mas vamos descobrir." Falou a Verônica deixando Malone um tanto quanto inseguro.

Continua

Nota da Autora: Estou parando este capítulo por aqui, gostaria de ter-lhes escrito mais, porém esta semana ficou meio complicada, em função da minha festa de 15 anos. Mesmo assim eis aqui, postados, dois capítulos prontos para vossa leitura. Espero que gostem e façam review.


	8. O Resgate

Declaração: Não são meus não são meus não são meus não são meus... O que posso fazer? Eu os amo, mas estes personagens não são meus.

Sumário: O que você realmente procura?

Nota da Autora: Hoje estou muito feliz pelos elogios à minha fic, agradeço-os de todo o coração, e notei que cada um de vocês tem sua opinião sobre os personagens (sobre Clear, sobre Marguerite...).

Sabe, ontem parei para pensar o porquê de tantas pessoas simpatizarem (para não dizer adorarem) mais com a Madge, depois de algum tempo concluí que talvez seja por ela ser uma pessoa um tanto quanto sofrida, afinal, perder os pais deve ser muita dor para uma pessoa. Porém, mais do que isso, pensei que talvez seja pelo fato de ela ser muito mais parecida com a normalidade, como exemplo, uma pessoa comum tem muitas qualidades, coisas boas para oferecer ao mundo, às outras pessoas, mas parem para pensar: Geralmente não é assim? Todos temos qualidades, mas o que todos realmente notam e reparam são nossos defeitos. E com Marguerite, não é assim? Todos vêem suas falhas e a crucificam por isso, com exceção é claro de Roxton que a ama e não se importa muito com suas fraquezas, concluindo, em minha opinião, Marguerite é tão especial, justamente por seus erros, pois o que seria mais interessante: Uma santa, sem graça e sem sal, ou uma mulher decidida que sabe aonde quer chegar e lutadora para com seu futuro?

O Resgate

Chegando mais perto da casinha, Verônica e Malone puderam perceber a presença de uma senhora, vestida em trapos muito velhos, talvez tanto quanto sua idade. Aproximaram-se da mulher que parecia estar lhes esperando.

Chegaram e a senhora muito idosa foi logo falando "Pensei nunca mais ter que receber uma protetora em minha humilde casa para tal missão."

"Viemos por que um aldeão indicou-nos este lugar, mas não especificou muito bem por que deveríamos vir até aqui." Disse Verônica ansiosa.

"Acalme-se alteza, entre. Eu lhe explicarei mais uma parte de sua missão." Imediatamente todos entraram na casa.

Sentaram-se esperando que a senhora começasse a falar.

"A esta altura já deve saber o que fazer com isso." Disse a mulher entregando à Verônica um pano enrolado. No mesmo instante a jovem protetora abriu o pano e viu que era uma espécie de mapa. "Pra onde?" Ela perguntou.

"Isso apenas seu coração responderá."

"Mas o planalto está confuso com todas estas janelas de tempo, como podemos encontrar algo assim?" Interrompeu Malone.

"Os amigos e o dever. É a profecia." Dizia a velhinha de cabelos branquíssimos e pele já envelhecida. "Faça o que deve ser feito, só então poderei descansar em paz."

Foram as últimas palavras da senhora, pois toda a vez que Verônica lhe fazia alguma pergunta, ela apenas dizia "Siga o poder da profecia."

"O que faremos agora?" Perguntou Malone. Verônica não sabia, mesmo assim seguiram em frente tentando entender o mapa e o comparando com os esboços e coordenadas que Challenger costumava fazer de tempos em tempos.

Roxton, Challenger, Clear e o homem que lhe prestar ajuda andaram por mais algumas horas até chegarem à aldeia dos Tanutsis e imediatamente levaram Challenger ao curandeiro, o cientista nunca acreditou muito nessas coisas, sempre achava uma explicação lógica para tudo, mas em tempos difíceis toda e qualquer tentativa eram válida.

Fazia-se a noite e todos estavam sentados a volta de uma grande fogueira, (menos Challenger é claro, ele estava na cabana do curandeiro, uma espécie de hospital da aldeia) muita dança, comida, bebida, realmente era uma festa muito bonita, tradição dos tanutsis, festejar a chegada de visitantes em missão de paz.

"Ela é mesmo muito importante para você, não é?" Disse Clear ao ver Roxton analisando uma gargantilha de Marguerite.

"Quem?" Respondeu-lhe desentendido.

"Ora quem, esta mulher que lhe faz suspirar tanto todas as noites. É por ela que viajas e não apenas para uma simples caçada, achas mesmo que já não percebi isso?"

"Eu preciso encontrá-la, se acontecer algo a ela eu..."

"Já entendi." Interrompeu-o. "Como ela é?"

Ele apenas sorriu discretamente na sua tristeza e começou a falar.

"Ela é diferente de qualquer pessoa que já conheci, é doce e delicada, ao mesmo tempo em que se faz de forte a todo instante. Ela é uma pessoa difícil de lidar, não fala de seu passado tão facilmente, na verdade acho que sei muito pouco da sua vida, ela é linda e é tudo pra mim. Entende? Não posso deixá-la ir."

Clear que só escutava, resolveu tomar o colar das mãos de Roxton e quando leu a inscrição "Pra nossa filha querida, sempre em nossos corações" assustou-se e imediatamente largou-o, jogando-o ao chão e saiu correndo dalí.

No dia seguinte, Roxton vai ver Challenger, curiosamente revigorado na casa do curandeiro.

"Sinto-me com a saúde de uma criança novamente!"

"Bem Challenger, é um grande progresso para quem não acreditava nessas coisas."

"Ainda não acredito, até me propus a estudar estas plantas que este senhor usou ainda não as conhecia."

"Este é o Challenger que eu conheço."

"Mudando de assunto, mal posso acreditar em toda esta história que me contaste sobre o planalto, a Marguerite..." Parou de falar quando viu a expressão de tristeza no rosto do amigo. Mas ainda completou. "Vamos achá-la de qualquer maneira, tenho a certeza."

Neste momento chega ao local Clear a discutir com um jovem nativo da aldeia que insistentemente lhe chamava de Morrighan. "Escute-me garoto, já lhe disse milhões de vezes que meu nome não é esse, me chamo Clear!" Irritava-se a menina.

Porém ao ouvir aquilo, Roxton lembrou-se de uma certa vez, há alguns anos antes, em que um grupo de sacerdotes chamava Marguerite de Morrighan e a confiaram uma missão, tinha que colocar uma pedra muito preciosa no seu encaixe, para isso ela atravessou um abismo, usando uma ponte invisível.

"Como a chamam?" Pergunta Rosto muito curioso.

"Morrighan."

"Espere Roxton certa vez não me contou uma história que fazia uma referência a esta tal pessoa?" Disse Challenger.

"Sim, foi em uma das explorações que fiz com Malone e Marguerite." Respondia-lhe Roxton. "Mas diga-me rapaz, quem é esta tal de Morrighan?"

"Os boatos dizem que está presa há alguns dias daqui, os sacerdotes a prenderam." Responde-lhe o garoto.

"E isso é bom?" Falava Clear.

"Seria se fosse verdade, você está aqui."

"Escute-me garoto." Roxton já estava em ansiedade. "Você sabe onde é o lugar em que ela esta presa?"

"Sim, querem que eu os leve lá?"

"Sim."

"Esqueçam a idéia."

"Mas por quê?"

"Ela é uma feiticeira, vai rogar maldições neste planalto, em vingança a todos nós que moramos nele, por termos a trocado pela protetora."

Uma voz ouve-se do fundo da sala, era o curandeiro e seu ajudante, ele precisava mesmo de um, era muito velho e estava cego. "Linuhn." Foi o que ele disse ao parar a frente de Roxton, que pediu-lhe ajuda.

"Isso tudo o que ele fala é verdade?"

"Acompanhe Linuhn até sua irmã." Disse o curandeiro para o garoto da tribo.

Continua

Nota da autora: Bem galera, acabei o oitavo. Vou aproveitar para fazer propaganda da outra fic que escrevi, entrem no meu perfil, leiam e é claro: terminou de ler clica na opção de baixo e manda um review. Bem, vou parar de escrever assim dá tempo de lerem a outra, mas nem por isso se esqueçam de me mandarem seus reviews para cá. Abraços.


	9. O Resgate parte II

Declaração: Os personagens da série The Lost World não são meus.

Sumário: M&R V&N

Nota da Autora: Caros leitores, vocês são uns anjos, continuem assim, muitos de vocês devem assim como eu escrever e devem saber que um simples review é o que nos motiva a continuar a postar.

O Resgate

Parte II

Caminhavam pela floresta, conduzidos pelo jovem nativo, em direção à gruta em que Marguerite estava presa, fazia já alguns dias. Roxton era certamente o mais ansioso pela chegada.

"Acho que já estive aqui antes." Disse Roxton.

"Já estamos perto do lugar."

"Roxton, não foi por aqui que viemos fazer umas pesquisas e acabamos encontrando um lugar com gases tóxicos que prenderam você e Marguerite em uma gruta quando explodiram?" Falou Challenger, muito feliz em poder lembrar-se de tudo aquilo, já que naquela vez havia perdido a memória ao bater a cabeça em uma pedra.

"Claro! Sabia que já havia passado por aqui antes, está apenas um pouco diferente, mas é o lugar." Respondeu-lhe Roxton.

"Escutem, não quero atrapalhar a sessão _recordar é viver_, mas olhem." Apontou para uma gruta que começava a aparecer no fundo do horizonte. "Acho que já estamos chegando.

Imediatamente o lorde começa a correr em direção ao lugar preocupando-se apenas em chegar logo para ter certeza de que sua querida Marguerite estava bem, queria protegê-la, abraçá-la, para ele a única maneira de ela estar protegida era envolto de seus braços.

Foi aí que sentiu ser puxado pelo jovem que lhe disse: "Morrighan estará guardada por druidas, não o deixarão entrar desta maneira."

"Preciso vê-la."

"E vai. Apenas espere a altura certa."

"E quando será a altura certa?"

Clear, que já havia os alcançado, interrompeu-os. "Logo mais a noite."

"Como sabe?"

"Intuição, além disso, é meio óbvio. À noite todos estarão dormindo, menos nós é claro."

Esperaram até o anoitecer e começaram sua ação. Sem que ninguém percebesse, entraram na gruta, apenas com uma pequena tocha de luz quase nula. Passaram por todos os guardas tranquilamente, essa era uma lição que aprenderam bem, como safar-se de toda e qualquer prisão ou guardas, juntos no planalto já haviam passado por muitas prisões e sempre se salvavam uns aos outros pela instável união, mas que nunca os fez esquecer seus amigos.

Marguerite estava acordada, há dias que não conseguia dormir, por conta de seus pesadelos. Quando avistou Roxton vindo em direção a ela, também fez o mesmo em direção a ele. Os dois jogaram seus corpos um contra o outro divididos palas grades da sela em que ela estava presa. Por segundos permaneceram unidos, só sentindo a respiração ofegante de cada um até que Roxton falou aquilo que lhe trancava a garganta há tanto tempo, "Te amo, meu anjo." Ela estava extasiada e nenhuma palavra poderia sair de sua boca naquele momento, até que foram interrompidos (como sempre) por Linuhn.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ele estava dormindo ao lado da gruta e acordou quando ouviu alguma movimentação.

Rapidamente o lorde apontou sua arma para Linuhn, mandou ele se afastar, mas o homem não se afastava. Ali começava uma discussão entre os dois até que Marguerite os interrompeu.

"Será que os dois cavalheiros não poderiam escolher um momento melhor para mostrar sua masculinidade?"

"Não é certo que saia daqui Morrighan, ainda não é chegada a hora." Linuhn tentava convencê-la a qualquer custo.

"Do que você está falando? Marguerite não pode ficar presa aqui, eu não vou deixar." Retrucava Roxton.

"Por que raios os dois não param de brigar e me tiram logo daqui? Não agüento mais esta prisão." Interrompia-os Marguerite a cada vez que voltavam a discutir.

Saíram dalí, Linuhn estava contrariado, porém mesmo assim foi junto com os exploradores, dizia não poder perder Morrighan de sua vista e a seguia a todo o lugar que esta fosse. Por dias andaram apenas Marguerite, Linuhn e Roxton, pois Challenger e Clear haviam voltado com o nativo que os guiava de volta para a aldeia dos Tanutsis, pois o cientista teimava em estudar a planta medicinal que o curandeiro usara em seu tratamento. Enquanto isso, o lorde, a herdeira e o protetor caminhavam em direção a casa da árvore.

Malone e Verônica seguiram o mapa o quanto podiam, pois este apesar de ser confuso era a única maneira que encontravam de conseguir algum progresso na busca pela salvação, já que a tal profecia lhes parecia ainda mais confusa.

"Estamos andando em círculos tem dias, e não encontramos esse tal templo de Hades que aldeão lhe falou. Talvez esse mapa não queira nos levar até lá, talvez tenhamos outra parada antes de chegar ao templo." Disse Malone já exausto de andar tanto tempo. Era uma jornada muito cansativa para eles, muitas montanhas, tribos inimigas, dinossauros, não havia mais água de boa qualidade, a comida era escassa, enfim tudo ia de mal a pior.

"Acho que estamos perto da casa da árvore, não nos fará mal um tempo de descanso, depois voltaremos a andar mais revigorados."

"Sábias palavras Verônica. Também podemos repensar maneiras de mapear os lugares por onde já passamos, para que não andemos tanto em círculos."

"Claro." Verônica continuava a parecer tão fria com ele, dissera que gostaria que fossem apenas bons amigos, mas a amizade deles já não era mais a mesma há muito tempo.

O grupo de Roxton chegou à casa da árvore primeiro. Fazia-se noite e todos dormiam, todos menos Roxton, que velava o sono de Marguerite, ela não o via, mas ele não saia de sua volta. A única coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça era que nunca mais queria a ver em um velório, nunca mais queria vê-la como a viu há algum tempo atrás, quando entrara em uma janela de tempo. Lentamente ela abre os olhos e então pode ver a sua frente o lorde a observá-la dormir.

"O que faz aqui Roxton?"

"Gosto de vê-la dormir, quando dorme parece com um anjo." Sussurrava Roxton, enquanto aproximava-se de sua cama até sentar ao seu lado.

"Quer dizer que quando acordada em nada pareço com um anjo?" Marguerite o olhava profundamente nos olhos, como se pudesse lhe enxergar a alma.

"Não, um anjo não tem tanta graça e olhos tão lindos." Roxton a surpreendeu em um beijo longo e fervoroso que demonstrava toda a sua paixão e desejo.

Passaram aquela noite juntos, a primeira e eterna noite de mais pura felicidade que eles poderiam sentir naquele momento.

Era chegada à manhã, e Marguerite se encontrava deitada sobre o peito de Roxton, o único lugar onde se sentia protegida e esquecia-se de qualquer sofrimento, o único lugar onde se sentia feliz por completo.

"Bom dia meu amor!" A voz doce de sua amada a lhe desejar bom dia, lhe fazia entender o porquê havia sido tão paciente todo aquele tempo, o porquê havia feito de tudo para resgatá-la onde fosse.

"Bom dia!"

"Queria que ainda não tivesse amanhecido."

"Eu também. Marguerite." Chamou-lhe quando ela começava a levantar-se. Ela virou-se e então pode ouvir a mais simples e também a mais bonita declaração. "Eu te amo!"

Ela olhou para ele e retribui-lhe. "Eu também te amo." Nesta hora ele sorri, ajoelha-se sobre a cama, puxa-a por um dos braços e depois a agarra pela cintura. "Acho que eu gostaria de ouvir-lhe novamente senhorita, o que me disse é uma raridade vinda de seus lábios."

Imediatamente ela começa a repetir muitas vezes a mesma frase: Eu te amo! Até que ouvem um barulho vindo da sala, era Linuhn que passara a noite vigiando a casa, era preciso vigilância, já que durante a tempestade de tempo as cercas elétricas foram destruídas e não tinham mais material para construir outra.

"Este homem consegue ser tão inconveniente que me dá nos nervos!" Exclamou Roxton.

"Acalme-se John, ele me parece ser um bom homem, apesar de meus pesadelos."

"Por que apesar de seus pesadelos?"

"Nada." Com certeza ela o escondia algo, ele tentava descobrir de qualquer maneira, mas Marguerite sempre escondeu muito bem seus segredos.

Foram todos para o café da manhã, Linuhn não parecia estar de bom humor, talvez por ter visto os dois saindo mesmo quarto. "Morrighan, precisamos sair daqui hoje mesmo."

"Por que deveríamos sair?"

"Tempos ruins aproximam-se, talvez a tempestade se fortaleça mais ainda e as janelas de tempo podem aumentar. Precisamo0s ir para um lugar seguro."

"Está certo, esperamos o Challenger chegar e partimos."

"Não. Nós vamos hoje mesmo." Quando Linuhn terminou de ordenar Roxton não conteve-se em apenas escutar.

"Quem pensa que é? Só por que contou-nos uma historinha qualquer acha que pode sair dando ordens?"

"Será que podem parar? Prece que um nasceu com talento para provocar o outro." Dizia Marguerite.

"Eu sou o protetor."

Alí se iniciava mais uma discussão de Linuhn e Roxton que duraria muito tempo até que Marguerite conseguisse os fazer parar.

Efetivamente Linuhn estava certo, a tempestade de tempo que cercava o Platô estava por tomar proporções muito maiores, as janelas de tempo começaram a parecer novamente com mais freqüência, e inevitavelmente um desses planos de realidade engole Ned e Verônica que andavam em direção a casa da árvore. Olharam a sua volta, estavam em Nova York, trajados a rigor numa grandiosa festa de gala. Os dois pareciam príncipe e princesa. Não entendiam muito bem o que se passava.

"O que tanto aquela mulher olha para você?" Perguntou Verônica a Ned, com um tom enciumado.

Ele virou-se, foi então que a avistou. "Brigite!" Era sua noiva, aquela que deixara para trás quando uniu-se a Challenger e não voltou mais.

O baile estava lindo e tudo corria normalmente, na medida do possível, foi quando Malone avistou um grupo de homens encapuzados levarem Brigite que estava relativamente perto dele. Olhou para seu lado, onde estava Verônica, e a chamou para juntos correrem atrás de Brigite. Quando tentavam alcançar-la, ele olhou para trás e viu Verônica ser levada por mais daqueles homens encapuzados para o sentido contrário de que estavam indo. Num impulso mais instintivo, Malone troca o rumo de seu caminho e passa a perseguir o homem que levava Verônica, mas este já estava um pouco longe, a única maneira que encontrou de salvá-la foi sacando sua arma e atirando no homem que caiu no chão deixando Verônica. Neste momento vêem um véu transparente atravessar o salão de festas, logo após vêem-se novamente no planalto.

Verônica o olha intensamente nos olhos e o beija. "Agora sei que é comigo que queres ficar."

"Meu coração mandou não deixá-la ir novamente."

Ela sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.

Continua

Nota da Autora: Gente acabou o nono capítulo e esta fic tem 10 capítulos, portanto, logicamente o próximo é o último. Então leiam com muito amor e carinho, depois sejam bonzinhos e me digam se gostaram ou não através do review, pois aqui predomina a democracia e liberdade de expressão, toda crítica é bem vinda, afinal quero continuar a escrever e precisam me dizer o que está bom e o que está ruim para o aprimoramento e para que possam ler histórias de cada vez melhor qualidade.


	10. Depois da tempestade

Declaração: Só para não perder o hábito: Estes personagens não são meus...E blá, blá, blá...

Sumário: Revelações, aventura, luta, afinal este é o fim.

Nota da Autora:Bem pessoal, este é mesmo o último capítulo, então,por favor, leiam com muito carinho e atenção. E é claro, Reviwes néh...

Depois da tempestade

Verônica e Malone finalmente chegam a casa da árvore, depois de correr muito e sem parar, já que novamente a tempestade do tempo voltava a acentuar-se.

"É realmente muito bom estar em casa novamente."Dizia Malone ao ver a residência sobre a árvore.

"Na verdade a casa é minha." Falou Verônica entre risos discretos e ofegantes, já haviam corrido muito.

"Por isso mesmo, minha casa é aquele lugar onde você está, onde eu posso estar com você." Declarava ele agarrando-a pela cintura e começando a beijá-la, mas logo foram interrompidos por Linuhn, que do alto da casa descia o elevador para que eles pudessemsubir. "Ei, vocês dois...Subam logo, o tempo aí fora não está muito favorável!"

Rapidamente eles embarcaram no elevador e chegaram ao topo da casa da árvore. E de pronto Linuhn encaminhou-se para perto de Verônica, agarrou-a pelo braço e, em posse de uma faca declara: "Agora devemos ficar aqui, estaremos guardados de qualquer perigo pela protetora."

"Estas ficando louco?! Quem é você e o que faz aqui?" Indagou Malone indiguinado e tentando aproximar-se de sua amada, o que não era possível, pois Linuhn estava a apontar sua faca a qualquer um que tentasse chegar perto dele e de Verônica.

"Droga Challenger, precisamos voltar urgentemente para a casa da árvore!" Clear realmente parecia preocupada, na verdade parecia deseperada com algo que acontecia na casa da árvore.

"Acalme-se Clear, estamos apenas na metade do caminho para a aldeia, porém se não me falha a memória tem uma caverna aqui perto, se formou com explosões impressionates de rochas causadas por toda esta tempestade do Platô e..."

"Acho que se eu quisesse ter uma aula de ciências ou química eu simplismente consultaria um livro." Resmungou Clear com seu jeito amável de sempre, fazendo-se um silêncio um tanto constrangedor no momento.

"Esta certo Challenger, desculpe-me, não era minha intensão magoá-lo."

"Está certo, apesar de já estar acostumado a lidar com pessoas como você, não acho que deva tratar as pessoas deste jeito." Conteram-se em silêncio mais uma vez, já estavam na caverna, Clear continuava irriquieta e pedia a todo o momento para voltar a casa da árvore, usando de todos os argumentos possíveis para convencer o cientista de que deveriam voltar.

"Não podemos sair com esta tempestade, não é apenas chuva, tem também janelas de tempo, se caírmos em alguma delas pode ser nosso fim, eu já estive nesses planos de realidade e eles não são brincadeira de criança menina, são muito perigosos." Falava Challenger já irritadocom a garota. Afinal o que ela tanto queria na casa da árvore, já havia falado inúmeras veses que não gostava de lá, na verdade falava que não gostava do planalto e não apenas da casa da árvore.

"Não vai mesmo me levar até lá?" Indagou Clear.

"Não, e vou ficar de olho em você, para que não fuja."

"Certo, então terei que apelar." A esta altura a garota já tomava um ar mais sério. "Professor Challenger, seus amigos estão correndo muito perigo, precisamos voltar até lá para ajudá-los."

"Não conte mentiras, estamos longe deles como você poderia saber que estão correndo perigo? A não ser que você tenha um aparelho que permita a comunicação a longa distância." O cientista levava tudo aquilo na brincadeira, estava entre risos.

"Veja bem, vou lhe contar a verdade, sei que o senhor não acredita nessas coisas sobrenaturais, mas se tratando de Platô, acho que vai ter que dar o braço a torcer..."

"Fale de uma vez menina." Dizia Challenger ansioso pela verdadeira razão de aquela garota querer tanto retornar.

"Acalme-se que eu falo na hora que eu quizer, e se ficar me interrompendo, desisto e não falo mais nada." A garota era mesmo decidida e geniosa, tanto que as veses isso lhe caia mal, como má educação.

"Então fale logo." A menina e o cientista, neste momento, esqueciam qualquer tipo de cortesia, pelo contrário, tratavam-se aos arrancos.

"A verdade é que nos últimos anos tenho tido sonhos, as veses são visões, não sei bem ao certo. O que me preocupa é que desde que encontrei Roxton, essas visões só fizeram aumentar, não sei porque, só sei que as tenho." A menina já estava preocupada.

"Ver o futuro, é, realmente tratando-se de um Platô desequilibrado, pode ser." Disse o cientista relutante em acitar algo tão oposto a sua ciência.

"Não são exatamente visões do futuro, são coisas do passado, presente e talvez do futuro, como eu disse, não sei muito bem."

"Então, o que você viu que está tão preocupada em chegar logo na casa da árvore?"

"Não vejo as coisas muito claramente, mas eu vi um homem com uma faca apontada para uma mulher que eu já vi muitas veses nos meus sonhos. Precisamos voltar,"

"Convenceu-me, vamos." Disse Challenger.

"O que está acontecendo aqui, Linuhn?" Perguntou Marguerite surpresa com os atos do homem.

"Não se aproxime Morrighan, você é muito poderosa, mas não ainda não conhece a extensão de seus poderes, se ousar aproximar-se, eu a mato a facadas." Linuhn estava realmente perturbado. Segurava Verônica pelo pescoço com uma das mãos, pois com a outra apontava a faca para Marguerite a fim de que ela não pudesse chegar mais perto dele. Roxton agarrava-se a Marguerite certificando-se de que ela não tentaria nada contra Linuhn, pois caso tentasse provavelmente perderia a vida. As armas de Roxton estavam descarregadas, a pólvora estava escassa e pela manhã, Linuhn havia ido caçar e terminado, mesmo que de propósito, com toda a pólvora restante.

"Me parece que sua máscara caiu, finalmente mostrou quem realmente és." Disse Roxton.

"Este planalto será destruído por ele." Falou Linuhn.

"Ele quem? Você?" Retrucou Malone.

"Não, eu não. Hades."

"Nós podemos vencê-lo, todos juntos!" Tentava argumentar Verônica, porém quanto mais tentava falar, mais aquele homem perturbado lhe apertava o pescoço.

"Como são ignorantes. Vocês realmente não entendem,não é?" Dizia Linuhn.

"Você não é meu protetor, certo?" Falou Marguerite.

"Exato. Eu sou o guerreiro destemido, o homem que matou Morrighan para tomar o poder do planalto. Me aliei a Hades, só que mais tarde ele voltou-se contra mim, queria reinar absoluto por aqui. Ele me prendeu em uma dimensão qualquer. Fiquei lá por dezenas de anos até que consegui saí, e a única maneira que achei de vencê-lo foi me aliando aos druídas para conseguir tê-la migo novamente Morrighan. Eu te amo!"

"Estranha maneira de amar." Murmurou a feiticeira.

"Te amava, te amava e mesmo assim você me traiu, tive que matá-la." Linuhn estava entre lágrimas que engolia, não queria chorar, demonstrar fraqueza. Sua raiva era muita."Quando soube que haviam encontrado Morrighan, procurei-a em todo o canto, mas só a encontrei quando a tempestade de tempo já tinha se reinstalado no planalto. Agora sei que posso venscer Hades, tenho a feiticeira e a protetora aqui comigo."

Enquanto Linuhn revelava parte de seu passado e seus planos, ouve-se um tiro.

Linuhn subtamente parava de falar. Fora atingido por uma bala que partia da arma de Clear. A menina ansiosa, havia pegado a arma de Challenger sem que este percebesse e assim que chegou a casa da árvore, tratou logo de atirar contra o suposto protetor de Morrighan. Um silêncio tomou conta do local. Rapidamente a menina correu os olhos pela sala e aliviada avistou Marguerite.

"Mãe!" Ela gritou e foi ao seu encontro. As duas permeneceram abraçadas por alguns instantes e quando finalmente afastaram-se olharam uma para a outra, Marguerite só teve certeza do que via quando enxergou o colar de Clear, mais precisamente o pingente dela, que segurou em suas mão e leu a inscrição "Para minha filha querida, sempre em meu coração" comparou-o com seu próprio pingente e sacramentou: "Minha filha!" Um sorriso tomou seus lábios e voltaram a abraçarem-se.

Depois de darem um jeito no corpo de Linuhn e de as apresentações serem devidamente feitas, todos sentavam-se a volta da mesa para uma refeição, não se importavam com a tempestade de tempo, visto que estavam no único lugar onde não poderiam ser atingidos.

Continuavam a colocarem uns aos outros a par de todas as histórias, as peças do quebra-cabeças. Até que uma pergunta chamou a atenção de todos.

"Meu amor, afinal, o que sua filha está fazendo aqui no planalto?" Roxton tomou si a responsabilidade de fazer a pergunta que todos gostariam de saber a resposta."

Marguerite pensou por uns segundos tomou fôlego e respondeu. (Sim ela vai falar do passado!) "A muitos anos atrás eu conheci um homem, depois de algum tempo decobrimos que eramos irmãos. Eu estava maravilhada por ter encontrado um alhuém da família, me parecia ser um bom homem, eu era inoscente demais. Nos tornamos muito próximos, como irmão deveriam ser, afinal é isso que éramos. Foi decepicionante..." Neste momento todos puderam ver algo incomum naquela mulher, os olhos de Marguerite começavam a encher-se de lágrimas.

Mesmo assim ela continuava. "Ele começou a agir de forma estranha, a falar de visões, que acreditava que estavamos correndo perigo, que o lugar mais seguro para nós era um planalto na floresta Amazôica. Eu achava que era apenas mais uma das maluquices dele, mas não era. Uns dois meses depois disso..." Parou, respirou fundo, pestanejou, mas prosseguiu. "Ele me violentou, foi terrível."

Roxton estava ao seu lado e mesmo que ela pensasse o contrário, ele sempre lhe apoiaria. O lorde a segurou firmemente entre seus braços enquanto os olhos da herdeira derramavam lágrimas de desgosto.

"Depois disso ele sumiu, demorou cerca de mais de um ano para que ele aparecesse novamente, e quando voltou..." Marguerite continuava a contar seu passado quando foi interrompida por sua filha.

"Levou-me para longe."

"Como pode saber?" Marguerite estava confusa.

"Tenho alguns sonhos, parecem visões."

"Acho que isso já aconteceu comigo." Lembrava Marguerite.

"Foi só para me proteger. Seu irmão, de alguma maneira, sabia que não poderia mudar o destino, sabia que Linuhn viria para matá-la, acho que a única maneira que achou de talvez salvar o planalto de uma futura tempestade seria engravidando a própria irmã, gerando descendentes, a próxima feiticeira. Linuhn voltou e pensou ter matado minha mãe, na verdade não matou. Então foi a procura de meu pai, pois não queria deixar vivo ninguém que pudesse ameaçar seu reinado, meu pai morreu tentando me proteger e Linuhn me trouxe para cá."

"Viveu todos esse anos naquela aldeia?" Perguntou Roxton.

"É, eu fui criada lá. Uma vez ouvi uma conversa do Linuhn com um druída, ele quase enlouqueceu quando soube que Morrighan estava viva, disse pra me manterem presa por lá e depois disso nunca mais tinha o visto, poucos dias depois Roxton apareceu na aldeia e foi a chance que achei de fugir, já que ele estava sendo acusado de ser o traidor e queria sais de lá a todo o custo."

"Mas o traidor na verdade era Linuhn." Afirmou o lorde.

"Sim, mas Linuhn mente muito bem."

"Meus amigos, a pergunta que não quer calar é a segunte:" Começou Challenger. "Nós temos a protetora, a feiticeira, um mapa, uma profecia ("Os amigos e o dever"), e muitas tribos dispostas a ajudar no combate, mas como vamos derrotar Hades?"

Do alto da torre de Zoth, já podia se ouvir os escravos de petróleo a grotar por liberdade, armados apenas com machados, enchadas e outros instrumentos de trabalho, a frente de batalha, uma corajosa mulher, Finn.

Se fazia uma batalha sangrenta, muitos estavam morrendo e, como já era esperado, os escravos estavam perdendo a luta.

"Finalmente encontrei você!" Disse Finn muito enraivecida para Zoth.

O homem apontava sua arma para ela, nem por isso Finn demonstrava algum medo.

"Eu vou acabar com você, esperei a vida toda por isso!"

"E como planeja fazer isso menina?" Ria-se Zoth.

Quando aproximou-se dela levou um chute, o que o fez instintivamente atirar em Finn. Ela caiu no chão, quando inesperadamente seu ex-namorado aparece. Zoth não o vê chegar, pois o barulho é muito intenso e ele havia virado-se de costas assim que atirou contra a menina.

O rapaz ajoelhou-se em frente a sua ex-namorada e começou a declarar-se. "Como eu te amo, minha pequena revolucionária, não me deixe, me perdoe."

Ela o olhou profundamente e falou: "Acabe com ele, por mim." Num último suspiro ela passou a mão sobre o rosto dele e disse: "Está realmente arrependido?" Seus olhos fecharam-se lentamente, ela faleceu.

"Não vou cometer mais um erro em minha vida." O rapaz levantou. "Zoth!" Chamou aquele que fora seu chefe e antes de qualquer reação, deu cinco tiros a queima roupa no individuo.

Uma luz intensa toma o lugar e depois de matar Zoth o rapaz dasmaia

"Claro!" Verônica grita em meio ao silêncio de uma manhã na selva. Eles encaminhavam-se para o tal templo onde Hades estaria.

"Os amigos e o dever. Parece que aquela senhora da casinha que vimos naquele campo sabia mesmo que tínhamos amigos que seriam muito úteis nesta luta."

"Fala de nós como se fossemos objetos." Resmungava Marguerite.

"Acho que Verônica tem razão, se analizarmos bem, temos todas as armas de que precisamos para vencer esse monstro ou seja lá o que ele é." Prosseguiu Roxton. "Talvez se nos separássemos, cada grupo sai em busca de alguma tribo que queira nos ajudar."

"Ótima ideia Roxton, eu e a pequena feiticeira, vamos para o leste." Disse Challenger, que a esta altura começava a se entender melhor com Clear, mas ao ver a expressão preocupada de Marguerite em relação a ideia de afastar-se da filha, foi logo emendando: "Acalme-se Marguerite, cuidarei bem de sua menina, até estamos nos tratando bem agora, não deixarei que ela corra nenhum perigo."

"Claro, além disso sendo filha de quem é, acho que ela sabe muito bem como escapar de qualquer perigo, falo isso por que convivi com ambas." Dizia o lorde.

"Podem parar de me defender, acho que eu posso falar por mim." Interrompia Clear. "Não se preocupe mamãe, agora nada mais vai nos separar." As doces palavras da menina soavam como ópera aos ouvidos de Marguerite, a única pessoa a qual Clear era o mais educada e amável possível.

"Certo, e eu e Verônica para onde vamos?" Perguntou Malone.

"Vamos tentar seguir o mapa, continuar rumo ao templo." Respondeu-lhe Verônica.

Andavam pela floresta, Roxton e Marguerite, até que ele rapidamente meteu-se em sua frente a agarrou pela cintura. Colocou-a de encontro a seu corpo, por momentos ficaram alí, parados, entrelaçando seus corpos, foi quando ele a beijou, um beijo selvagem, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe agarrava a cintura lhe alisava os cabelos, nenhum deles conseguia conter mais sua paixão. Pararam um instante a tomar fôlego. "Estava com tanto medo, medo que me deixasse, por saber de meu passado..." Dizia Marguerite, mas foi interrompida pela voz de Roxton a lhe falar que nunca mais sairia de perto dela. Conversavam tão entrelaçados um ao outro que seus lábios quase tocavam-se. Então voltaram a se beijar.

Verônica e Malone finalmente chegam ao templo de Hades, o lugar era vistoso, todo branco, parecia um templo de Atena, quem alí chegasse não poderia dizer que era casa de uma criatura tão malígna.

"Acho que finalmente chegamos, mas não vejo nada de mal neste lugar." Falou Verônica enquanto seguia seu caminho para chegar efetivamente a porta do templo, até que Ned a segurou pelo braço e disse:

"Espere Verônica, ouça."

Podia-se ouvir uma marcha e no horizonte, por trás do templo, já era visível. Um exército de mortos-vivos. Marcharam até ficarem em frente a protetora, eram milhares.

"O que faremos agora?" Falava Malone.

"Vou tentar falar com eles."

"Tome cuidado."

Mas por mais que Verônica tentasse comunicação com aqueles estranhos individuos, ela não poderia entender seu idioma, nem eles o dela.

"Não adianta Malone, não consigo entender o que eles dizem." Chegava Verônica com ares de derrota.

"Acalme-se, acho que aí vem nossa ajuda." Falava Ned com um sorriso a lhe tomar o rosto, por ter visto a imagem de Marguerite correndo até o lugar.

Ofegante ela declara: "Vim saber se precisam da ajuda de uma ex-ladra de diamantes, atualmente exercendo o ofício de feiticeira."

"Acho que você poderia bater um papo com aqueles caras ali." Disse Veônica.

Marguerite então começa a falar com eles.

"O que eles estão falando?"

"Bem, digamos que eles querem fazer uma faxina no lugar, e isso não é nada bom, Verônica."

Perante aquele exército em silêncio pronto para atacar, eis que surge um exército ainda maior liderado por Roxton, Challenger e Clear. Não tão organizados quanto o de Hades, mas concerteza tinham relevantes chances de ganhar a batalha.

Em menos de minutos, ambos os exércitos se chocam, uma batalha digna de idade média, cavaleiros colocados em suas armaduras, cavalos, espadas, lanças. A luta foi intensa, mas finalmente, depois de dias e noites lutando a fio, o exército de Hades fora derrotado.

Todos gritavam em sinal de vitória. Quando, eis que surge ele, o famoso Hades. Em forma humana. Verônica toma para si a responsabilidade de derrotá-lo. Os dois lutam incansávelmente com espadas, já muito debilitada e machucada, a protetora cai no chão após um golpe magistral do malígno. É neste momento que Marguerite escapa dos braços de Roxton e vai ao encontro de sua amiga, coloca a mão sobre a testa de Verônica e levanta-se, seus olhos avermelharam-se e nela, um semblante raivoso e vingativo. Não demorou muito para que ela chegasse até Hades, agarrou-o pelo pescoço e, numa subta força, o ergueu com apenas um dos braços apertando-o. Tirou-lhe todo o ar. Hades finalmente fora derrotado para sempre.

Depois disso voltou a si enfraqueceu-se e caiu ao chão. Imediatamente o lorde chega até ela, só ficou mais calmo quando o cientista lhe disse que era apenas um desmaio passageiro.

Marguerite começa a abrir os olhos vagarosamente, ainda meia zonza e com a visão embaçada, pode ver que alguém está sentado ao seu lado, em sua cama. Era Roxton. Respira aliviada ao ver que está novamente na casa da árvore.

"Ele não saiu do seu lado nem por um instante durante todos estes dias que esteve desacordada." Ouviu-se a voz de uma mulher entrando em seu quarto.

"Disse: -Todos estes dias?" Perguntou Marguerite.

"É, digamos que você dormiu bastante." Brincou Roxton.

"Não tanto quanto Hades vai dormir." Rebateu Marguerite, ainda um pouco rouca, a fraqueza lhe tomava.

"Venho agradecer-lhe por ter ajudado minha filha, nesta luta, na verdade, tenho dívida de gratidão com todos, pois puderam entender a professia." Era a mãe de Verônica. Nossa, elas eram realmente muito parecidas.

"Os amigos e o dever." Falou Verônica, ao entrar no quarto.

"Minha filha... Fico tão feliz de poder vê-la novamente, se tornou uma mulher maravilhosa." Ao terminarem as palavras de Abigail, sua filha abraça-a.

"Mãe, prometa nunca mais me deixar."

"Nunca a deixei. Estive o tempo todo ao seu lado, zelando por sua segurança e sua felicidade, e continuará sendo assim, mas agora que melhorei, devo voltar para Avalon, vocês salvaram o planalto do desequilíbrio e agora ele precisa ser restaurado disso. Precisa de controle para que tudo isso não volte a acontecer."

"Eu vou com você, mãe."

"Na hora certa, você virá."

"E quando será a hora certa?"

"Logo, minha filha." A imagem de sua mãe ia esfumando-se enquanto trocavam palavras de amor.

Estavam todos na sala, reunidos para uma refeição.

"Então estamos finalmente recuperados de mais uma das armadilhas do Platô!" Falou Challenger eufórico.

"E que venham as próximas!" Disse Malone com a mesma euforia.

Depois de muitas risadas e expressões de felicidade, Verônica declara: "Apenas gostaria de saber o que aconteceu a Finn."

"Talvez a encontremos por aí, em mais uma viagem no tempo!" Disse Roxton, e todos voltaram a comemorar sua sobrevivência, seus reencontros, seus acertos amorosos, etc.

A menina acordou-se com o barulho de pedras a baterem em sua janela. Um rapaz a chamava: "Finn! Finn!"

Era seu namorado. "Finn ande logo!"

"O que foi?"

"Vamos dar uma volta na praça? Arrume-se logo."

Andavam de mãos dadas, um par de namoradinhos a andar por uma tranqüila Nova Amazônia. Tudo mudou, o futuro mudou.

Estavam caminhando pela praça, quando Finn para em frente a uma estátua muito vistosa de seis pessoas e abaixo, uma placa com o seguinte texto: "Aqui descobrimos o paraíso. Expedição Challenger."

"O que foi Finn?"

"Não sei, os rostos desses caras me parecem tão familiar."

"Que tolice, eles voltaram de lá nos anos 20 ou 30. Como poderia conhecê-los?"

"Você tem razão, é tolice!"

FIM

Nota da Autora: Fanfiction terminada. Obrigado pela atenção, por terem dedicado um pouco de seu tempo para minha história, e obrigado pelos reviews... Esperem aí... Por que estou me despedindo? Vocês não vão me abandonar ou vão? Espero que continuem a ler minhas histórias, eihn? Ah, e é claro, reviews, eu quero reviews, digam o que acharam do final.


End file.
